Going to the Con
by awsomerebel55
Summary: A story proposed by a fellow writer. Sashi and Penn have been close for a long time, but Sashi wants something more. A couple of tickets and some dresses will be all she needs.


**Going to the Con**

In the town of Mddleburg everything was usually a quiet town, but not today.

"OH GOD YES!"

In the home of the Zeroes, Penn Zero hero of the multiverse champion of good and all around fast talker was currently lying on his bed naked with a beautiful Asian girl bouncing on him.

She had a lovely curvy body with a narrow waist, bubble butt and a pair of double D breasts, her hair was short and her ends were colored purple. She had Penn pinned down on his mattress as she bounced on his crotch. Her breasts bounced wildly keeping their shape but still had a softness to them.

"You are so amazing PZ!" said the girl as she panted out of breath

"You don't need to tell me that Sash. You are so beautiful." said Penn as he lifted himself upwards and stole a kiss from his trusty sidekick and partner.

Sashi Kobayashi was the trusty sidekick of Penn Zero. She was a tough as nails killer beauty that would make most think twice before double crossing her in any way.

They had been dating for a long time but they had been physical for even longer. There was just something about going to life threatening missions to save the multiverse that really got them hot, bothered, and no use in denying it, horny as hell.

It had not been long since both the young adults had been on another life threatening situation, and well the two heroes were at it like a couple of rabbits in heat.

Sashi bounced on Penn's cock like her life depended on it as her tongue wrestled Penn's for dominance and was winning. Their tongues clashed and fought inside their mouths creating bumps on them. In the fires of their passion it was clear who was the dominant one of the couple.

Sashi for some reason was always ready and willing to have Penn inside her as clearly demonstrated by the way she pressed her breasts and downright clawed at Penn's back.

"Really fuck me up Penn. Suck my boobs." ordered Sashi breaking off the make out session.

Penn immediately did as he was told as to not go against the wishes of her extremely horny, and possibly even more dangerous, girlfriend.

Penn suckled on Sashi's tits causing her to moan in pleasure. Sashi arced her back in pleasure pressing her breasts deeper into Penn's mouth.

While all this was going on on the outside inside Sashi's body Penn's cock was hitting on her entrance with fervent abandon. Every hit on her entrance made Sashi jump up a little as she got closer to her inevitable release.

"Pee..Pee...PZ! I'M SO CLOSE!" screamed Sashi as she pushed Penn back on his back and increased her movement.

"OH GOD SASHI!" screamed Penn as he gripped Sashi's fleshy behind.

Shortly both of the heroes reached their respective climaxes. Penn's seed was shot straight into Sashi's welcoming womb, and Sashi's own release coated Penn's reproductive organ.

Both of them were covered in sweat and their own juices. Sashi fell on top of Penn causing some of their sweat to splash a little.

The young couple stayed like that panting and cuddling with one another as they came down from their euphoric drive. Penn hugged Sashi with his arms and she did the same in response.

Penn gave Sashi a small kiss on the top of her head and she gave him one on his chest.

"Wow, that was just...Wow." said Penn

"You can say that again my personal stud." responded Sashi drawing circles on her partner's chest.

"Hey, Sash?" asked Penn

"Yes." responded Sashi

"You know, we've been together for a long time and we've been doing the dance of love for an even longer time." began Penn with his eyes half open

"You're not proposing to me are you?" asked Sashi raising her head to look at her boyfriend

"No, not yet anyway. I was wondering if by any chance you'd let me lead the next time?" asked Penn

"Hm, maybe next time. After you've proven yourself." said Sashi giving Penn a good night kiss before sleeping on top of him

* * *

A few days had passed and it was the weekend. Penn found himself in front of the Kobayashi household as he had been instructed by Sashi to come.

Penn hesitantly knocked on the door, knowing fully well that his girl could be waiting for him with a samurai blade ready to test him. It didn't take a genius to know that when Sashi tested someone they'd end up either in the hospital, scarred for life, or a man amongst men or all three.

"It's open." came a voice from inside the apartment.

Penn opened the door, slowly. He then found himself on the nice decorated apartment of the Kobayashi's. All the curtains were pulled making the light of the apartment to come only from the lights of the lamps and lightbulbs. Sashi was sitting on a large arm chair with a sly smile and her legs crossed over. She was giving Penn the bedroom eyes that would make anyone obey her every command.

"Hey Sash, I got your call. So, what's this about?" asked Penn

Sashi lifted her right hand. In her hand was an entrance ticket to Middle-Con, the most popular event in Middleburg. A convention of comic books, movies, and all sorts of games. It was basically a mini comic-con for the town, and an excuse for people to dress-up and do everything they wanted.

"Wow Sashi, I had no idea that you liked Middle-Con. But I heard that those got sold out days ago." said Penn

"Yeah, but I managed to get my hands on one or two." said Sashi showing the second ticket.

"Who did you kill?" asked Penn knowing his girlfriend was more than capable of it.

"Please, I broke his arm at most. Anyway, I have these two bad boys, my parents and little brother will both be out of town attending a floral convention in Echo Creek, and we're alone for the entire weekend. You know what that means?" suggested Sashi getting up from her chair and walking up to Penn flaunting the tickets in front of her

"I have one or two ideas." said Penn about to hug Sashi only for her to block his lips with the tickets

"Ah ah ah, you are going to sit in that chair while I go to my room and get ready. Don't. Move. A. Muscle." said Sashi as she pointed to the chair she was sitting on, and then placed the tickets in between her breasts.

Shashi then walked to her room putting a tempting sway to her hips. Penn was about to follow her but then, without turning around, she pointed to the chair. Penn obeyed her order and went to sit on the chair.

Penn waited for his girlfriend to return with what he could assume was her way of making him earn the ticket and probably something else. Oh boy.

After a couple of minutes passed Sashi stepped back into the living room.

However, she wasn't wearing the same thing she had when she left Penn. She was now wearing a skin tight black leotard, high heel shoes, sharp nail gloves, and a whip on the side of her sexy hips. There was a silver sipper running from her naval up to her neck, but it was open leaving her breasts open for Penn to see.

In front of Penn now was Sashi dressed as the comic book babe Catwoman. To say that Penn was turned on was an understatement.

Sashi walked up to Penn wearing her sexy outfit swaying her hips and grabbing her whip and unwinding it.

"Well PZ, what do you think of my first outfit?" asked Sashi bending forward and placing her hand on the armchair's arms.

"I'd be lying if I said no." said Penn before stealing a deep kiss from Sashi.

Sashi and Penn became engulfed in a passionate kiss as Penn caressed Sashi's upper body. Sashi deepened the kiss between themselves and she felt how her body temperature rose.

Penn's arms came going up higher and higher until he reached her leotard's opening. He managed to get his hands inside and began to grope her naked breasts and kneed them. He attempted to deepen the kiss, but as he tried to get up Sashi pushed him back easily with her greater strength. She broke the kiss and gave Penn a sultry smile.

"Get ready cowboy, you're in for the long run." said Sashi before sliding down to Penn's pants.

She bit on Penn's sipper and pulled it down giving him a sneaky devilish smile. Sashi then wasted no time and released Penn's prick from its restrains. With hearts in her eyes Sashi began to lick Penn's tool. Shashi went up and down from the base of Penn's balls to the tip of his hot cock. She then went all the way to the head and began engulfing Penn's cock within her moist warm mouth. With lightning speed Sashi began to bob her head getting Penn's already rock hard tool even harder.

"This is so awesome Sash." said Penn moaning in pleasure

Penn then saw that Sashi had begun to rub her special spot with her free hands. The scent coming from her snatch was musky and tantalizing for Penn's nose. Sashi's vicious attack was making Penn groan, moan and grip the arms of the chair.

Penn could feel his inevitable release coming, and it was coming soon. Knowing full well that Sashi would cut him off before he could release his cum, Penn placed both his hands on Sashi's head making her go even faster on his cock. A couple more bobs later Penn released his seed inside Sashi's awaiting mouth forcing her to swallow.

A few moments passed and Penn came to a realization; he had just made the violent girl of his dreams do something that she probably didn't want. Penn paled as Sashi pulled out of Penn's cock. She then looked at Penn, but instead of the furious face he'd expect Penn saw a smile on her face.

"That was nice, but warn me next time." said Sashi before getting up and sipping down the rest of her suit revealing her love tunnel and then getting on Penn's waist

"You're not angry?" asked Penn as he felt Sashi rubbing and gripping his manhood

"Not really only that now I'm in control. Better play your cards right next time." said Sashi as she lowered herself onto Penn's cock

Sashi let out a sweet melody moan as she stayed savoring the warm feeling of their sexes colliding. Penn responded to this by holding onto Sashi's rear end. Sashi then began to move up and down rubbing her insides with Penn's cock. Her moans began to form echoes in Penn's ears as he felt up her tight ass. Feeling her climax was near once more Sashi accelerated her rhythm feeling how her entrance and Penn's tool kissed repeatedly.

Just as quick and as savage as Sashi's mating began it climaxed with her and Penn unleashing themselves. The warmth that was being blasted into Sashi was orgasmic for her. With her tongue out and holding onto Penn she allowed her ride go down.

"Sashi that was unbelievable." said Penn panting

Sashi looked at him directly.

"Oh, it is just the beginning." said Sashi getting up and going back to her room.

Sashi returned quickly wearing a white tank top that was almost see through, red kickboxing gloves, and a short skirt being held up by two suspenders. She stroke a pose by lifting her jugs with her dangerous looking fists.

"Tifa Lockhart, of course." said Penn with a sly smile

"I can see her appeal as well." said Sashi swaying her hips as she walked up to Penn.

She kneeled down once more and wrapped her breasts around Penn's cock and she began to rub them and massage Penn's cock.

"Now let's get this apex of a reproductive tool back to full hardness." said Sashi as Penn's cock hardened between her breasts under her tank top.

Penn in response to this took off his shirt and began to moan from Sashi's enticement. Both teens began to sweat from their intense fornication and it wasn't long before Penn groped Sashi's breasts and began thrusting forward with his hips. The softness and firm muscles of Sashi's chest were an instant desire for Penn as he had no problem being smothered by them or feeling them.

Penn kept thrusting upwards as Sashi massaged his piece while sneaking in a couple of kisses to it. Shortly Sashi stood up and threw Penn to the floor. She gripped Penn's cock and descended on it reverse cowgirl style. Her tight skirt was being filled nicely by Sashi's ass as she began to rock her hips back and forth. Their previous rut had already made Sashi's pussy well lubricated and ready to mount Penn once more.

Their moans echoed as Sashi bounced up and down while rubbing her nipples in ecstasy.

"Sashi you're so hot." said Penn between moans

Penn groped Sashi's well developed ass as he helped her go up and down with greater speed. Sashi continued being pushed forward by her most primal instincts.

"Stop talking!" said Sashi as she and Penn climaxed together.

The two lovers stayed together like that while Sashi collapsed on top of Penn with her tongue hanging out.

"This was awesome PZ. We still have one more to do." said Sashi collecting her thoughts

"Sure, I think I still have one more down there." said Penn helping Sashi up

"Ok great. But you now take me to my room because I can't feel my legs." said Sashi instructing Penn

Penn obeyed Sashi's wishes and took her back to her room bridal style. Shortly they went into Sashi's room, where Penn found a vast assortment of different costumes from comic book characters to video games to anime and cartoons.

"Well, what are you waiting for which one would you like to be the last one for me to wear?" asked Sashi kissing Penn's neck.

Penn looked around the different options that were available imagining which one would be the best to end their sex marathon. Penn's eyes landed on one in particular, a few seconds later a smile crept on his face.

"What do you think of that one?" asked Penn

"You sure?" asked Sashi looking at the dress with a blush

"Yup, unless you have something better in mind?" wondered Penn

"Nope. Give me a second to change and get in position." said Sashi grabbing the dress

Penn stood waiting while Sashi put her new costume on. Sashi then jumped onto the bed and gave Penn a come here sign. She was now wearing a light blue belly dancer dress. She had little jewelry on her arms and around her neck. She laid on the bed with one leg arced and her elbows pushing her upwards. Penn quickly got on top of Sashi after removing his last pieces of clothing.

"Ready Sashi?" asked Penn giving Sashi a quick kiss

"Your wish is my pleasure my master." said Sashi pulling Penn in

Penn wasted no time as he began to take Sashi Missionary Style. He pulled off her pants and entered her with no resistance. Sashi moaned as she wrapped her arms around Penn's body.

Penn began to thrust wildly into his violent lover leaving all normal thought behind.

Sashi did not say anything but she was secretly loving their session. She had hopped to get into more kinky sex with Penn and this was the perfect incentive to do so.

Sashi moaned as her eyes went to the back of her skull and her tongue hanged out. The warmth of her loins kept increasing as Penn thrusted into her. After cumin and doing the dance of love the heat of the room was rising and it was rising fast. Suddenly, Penn struck Sashi's g-spot unleashing the flood gates of Sashi as she wrapped her legs around Penn's waist. Penn's seed shot rope after rope as Sashi's juices coated her insides and Penn's tool.

Unbeknownst to either teen, their instincts had taken over leaving them both in a position that was beyond reason as well as consequences. Thankfully Sashi was ready.


End file.
